cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Donal Logue
Donal Logue (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''And the Band Played On (1993)'' [Bobbi Campbell]: Dies of AIDS-related illness. *''The Grave (1996)'' [Cletus]: Dies (off-screen) of asphyxiation after being sealed in a mine by Gabrielle Anwar. *''Blade (1998)'' [Quinn]: Decapitated with a garrote wire by Wesley Snipes when Donal charges at Wesley in the temple. *''Reindeer Games (2000)'' [Pug]: Shot to death by security guards during the big shoot out in the casino (his body is seen at the beginning, which then leads up to his death). *''Steal This Movie! (2000)'' [Stew Albert]: *''Comic Book Villains'' (2002) [Raymond McGillicudy]: Shot repeatedly by police after he pulls out a gun in front of Natasha Lyonne's comic-book store; we see the shooting out of focus in the background through the store window. *''Ghost Rider (2007)'' [Mack]: Life force drained by Wes Bentley while Eva Mendes looks on in horror. His body is shown afterwards when Nicolas Cage discovers him. (Thanks to Andrew, Michael and Kyle) *''Max Payne (2008)'' [Alex Balder]: Throat slit by an assassin; his body is shown afterwards when Mark Wahlberg discovers him. *''The Lodger (2009)'' [Joe Bunting]: Stabbed and slashed repeatedly by Hope Davis or Simon Baker, he presumambly dies on his way to hospital *''Shark Night 3D (2011)'' [Greg Sabin]: Eaten by tiger sharks after he falls into a lake after being set on fire by Dustin Milligan. (Thanks to ND) *''Silent Night (2012)'' [Santa Jim]: Beaten to death with brass knuckles by Rick Skene in the police station jail; his body is shown again afterwards when Jaime King discovers him. (Thanks to Tim and Tommy) TV Deaths *''Sons of Anarchy: Wolfsangel (2013)'' [Lee Toric]: Stabbed repeatedly with a shiv by Kurt Sutter he then slits his throat with the very same shiv as soon as the guards come in. *''Vikings: The Lord's Prayer (2014)'' [King Horik]: Stabbed to death by a group of people and is finally beaten and finished off by Travis Fimmel. Connections *Son of Michael Logue *Brother of Karina Logue Gallery Donallogue2.jpg Ghostrider2007.0601.jpg|Donal Logue's CGI death in Ghost Rider Donal Logue.png|Donal Logue in Silent Night Category:ER cast members Logue, Donal Logue, Donal Logue, Donal Logue, Donal Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Roman Catholic Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by plague Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Athletes Category:People who died in a Silent Night film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in David R. Ellis Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in John Moore Movies Category:Gotham cast members Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:European actors and actresses Category:European-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Monk Cast Members Category:Cloverfield Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Vikings Cast Members Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily beating Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily being eaten alive Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:Death Scenes by bodily being eaten Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by bodily garroting Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily life-force draining Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily asphyxia Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Actors who died in Stephen Norrington movies Category:Actors who died in Steven C. Miller Movies Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:Royal Pains Cast Members Category:Felicity Cast Members Category:Northern Exposure Cast Members Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by head punching Category:Death scenes by garrote wire Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Death scenes by bodily animal attack Category:Death scenes by shiv Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Actors who died in James Wan Movies Category:Death scenes by throat slicing Category:Death scenes by neck trauma